How our Parents met?
by We Are VAMPS
Summary: The story of Rory and Jess the early years told by their eldest twins.


How our parents got to together by Buried in Books

Summary: the story of Rory and Jess the early years told by their eldest twins.

A.N: this is a short story I came up with it while I was re watching Gilmore Girls which I don't own unfortunately if so the season finale would be different x

Two non-identical twins stood at the front of the large audience of people the Girl has chocolate brown hair and deep brown smouldering eyes her smile lighted up the room the boy had black wryly hair and the same eye colour his hansom good looks made the surrounding girls swoon. The girl smiled and pointed to her brother next to her.

"This is my twin Milo Mariano and I'm Alexis Lorelai Mariano and we have two of the best parents we could ask for their names are Jess and Rory we are 17 years old and in our last year at Harrington high school and this is our project. Most people's parent's relationship starts with boy meets girl love at first sight but Jess Mariano and Rory Gilmore did not have a simple meeting.

"According to my mother the first time she met Jess he was a self-arrogant person who got send by his mother to live with his uncle Luke Danes a small diner owner situated in Stars Hollow where through out the time our dad played simple jokes and pranks to annoy the town folk.

"See at the time Rory was dating her first boyfriend Dean Forrester who we talked to and brought in his own story at the time thinking he was a threat Jess cared to annoy him and in my Dad's own words 'The plan to get small town girl Rory Gilmore' after at many failed attempts through the town festivals crashing mum's car that Dean fixed for her, to the kiss at my aunt Sookie's wedding and then Washing DC where Rory spend her time with Paris Gellar a friend at the time from Chilton through many attempts to write Jess letters here is one that my mum gave up in the middle which will be read by my 13 year old sister Nora"

A miniature size Rory she looked up with her smouldering eyes and stood next to Alexis

"Dear Jess

When I kissed you at Sookie's wedding under the tree that I'm thinking of right now it was wrong we both knew it so why did I do it in the first place?

Why because I'm with Dean my boyfriend but lately it doesn't feel that way when I visited you in New York skipping my Chilton lessons why because I was falling for you realising right now while I'm writing this that I was lost without you at Star Hollow" Nora walked off and sat down in the front seat.

Milo smiled and spoke instead "So we continue to the night of Rory and Jess the early years thanks to my Grandma Lorelai Danes who supplied us with Photo's that my parents wasn't aware of at the time" he clicked the button on the small remote in his hand and a projector image was on the wall. The project screen were filled with Photo's of 17 years old Jess and Rory most of them were situated in group gatherings at the end was Jess leaning on the gas station with Rory in front of him they were both smiling.

"See with every boyfriend my Mum had a box full of memories there's the Dean box, Jess and Logan when Jess left Rory tried everything she could to distract herself by not thinking about him seeing every echo in time that they shared in Stars Hollow so the new chapter began, Yale College. See in this Box you see here is full of memories" Milo described them while his sister took the out and showed to the audience and put them beside the box. "the copy of Howl in which Jess wrote in the margins, the dress on which Rory wore on the day she broke up with Dean for Jess, a jumper on which Rory wore that Jess let her use, the stubs to the distiller (A.N: if that's how you spell it?) concert, a bus ticket on the day Jess left, 3 copies of the same book written by the same writer Jess Mariano, the leaflet that Rory received about Truncheon books where she kissed Jess but hurt his feeling just to get her own back on her current boyfriend Logan I know it doesn't show my mum in a good light but she was hurt and angry about finding out that Logan cheated on her" Alexis took over the talking "After saying no to Logan at her graduation to marry him it was all or nothing but for Rory Gilmore it was the time for her to be the big journalist she wanted to be but deep inside my Mum knew that Logan wasn't the one for her it was a routine to be with him and my mother loves routine so instead she took the opportunity to work along side in the trial for Barrack Obama this where it leads our mother to her fourth boyfriend Patch Williams a guy that apparently had the same personality as our dear Dad it started in the early stages of the trial see it didn't last long because Patch got a offer to work in Europe which ended with a dramatic goodbye and a not so much heartbreak"

"It continues a few months after the trial finished my Mum and Dad met again see Rory worked at the Connecticut magazine for reviewing books by anonymous writers and this is where my Dad's 4th book came in not knowing that it was Dad's book she put it at the top of the list we're goanna read a passage from the Book named 'falling in love with bright blue eyes'" Milo opened the book that had a postage note mentioning the paragraph

"Not knowing what to do by the sudden urge to call her staring down at the phone the Miami sun shone over me as if the world knew that this day was inevitable I pressed the receiver to my ear hearing her voice gave make so much joy that she wasn't the broken record that I was and I don't regret the day that I left because she needed to find her way and be Maya Wright just hearing her voice I know that I'm finally at piece with my broken life"

Alexis smiled and took over the talking again Milo closed the book and laid it down on the table and changing the projector screen to the cover of the book with had an unknown women's blue eyes and a small article. "so upon reading she could relate to Maya from in the book, her editor asked her to write a small piece about the book she chose to be no 1 book compared to the other top 5 for an exclusive interview, a small summary of the anonymous author and the book"

Milo over took her and spoke she scowled at him "so still not knowing had a meeting with the writer of the novel in her Office after her lunch break she walked Into her office as her usual confident self and Jess Mariano sat in the opposite seat that first word that came out of my mothers mouth was 'Wow' out of all the words she could of said she said 'Wow' after not seeing him for 3 years. If you look at my father and me well you can't compare" Alexis hit him on the head

"Shut up dufus" he rubbed his arm she continued onto the story "anyway if you look at my father you would say the same thing too he wore a full fitted suit his hair was neater than usual it was a sort of Jess look 'hey Rory' he stood up Rory blindly walked up to him and started to touch his arm 'I'm sorry I seem to be feeling you up' Rory laughed she turned to her desk but she was dragged back to the circle of his arms and he kissed her I'm going to skip the dirty stuff an hour later with a story and sumin else. Jess emerged from the office putting his tie back in place followed by Rory straightening her skirt. Come Mum you were totally checking out his arse" she smiled everybody laughed "that was the day me and my dear Milo were conceived so why don't you take over and wrap this thing up" grinning at her brother who was leaning on the table he stood up pulling a big brown envelope.

"I know this isn't part of the plan my sister had concerning this project but my Mum and Dad fell in love when they were practically our age and through out the time their love never wavered I found these I know I wasn't meant to find them, their divorce papers the reason for this project for me was not for a grade or to tell the class of students and parents the story of how our parents met but because we want to remind our parents that 24 years can not end because I see my Dad looking at Mum with the same eyes that you saw in the latest picture just now and I beg my parents to think before they sign these your just look back and don't feel regret, you survived the cancer scare, Depression and my drug problem don't let this ruin it" Milo breathed out Alexis placed her hand on his shoulder "so the rest they say in history but Mum and Dad's past is a bump in the road, a big obstacle to what they share"

The room clapped for them Alexis took her brothers hand "come on" she whispered.

Rory and Jess met them at the side stage their youngest in Jess's arm Patch Lewis yawned, Damen Lee jumped up to Alexis and threw himself into her arms "hey Damen I only saw you 2 hours ago" she giggled looking over at her mother.

"That was very good project Baby's but me and your Dad are not getting a divorce4" it was silent.

"I love your crazy mother too much" Jess smiled "nobody will be able to cope with my dodger" she smirked putting her hand on Jess's neck stroking the naoe looking into his eyes.

Jess reached over hitting his son over the head lightly "next time don't snoop you remind me of me" Rory laughed.

The teacher watched the family interact she approached addressing Rory and Jess "Mr and Mrs Mariano I'm Tess Waters your kids are very bright" she smiled shaking their hands.

"Thank you very much" Rory said "when Alexis pitched her idea I was a bit cryptic but they managed to pull it off, it's a very interesting study of your life"

"Well we are fond of it" Jess smirked Rory pinched the back of his neck he winced.

"The twins find a wat to prove people wrong they get tat from us"

"If their half bad as their parents there won't be any trouble just to say Milo, Alexis. A* for your work your on your way to get your GED before everybody else it was nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Mariano" with those parting words the teacher left.

Alexis screeched slightly Milo leaned away from her shaking her head she looked at her parents and ran off to her mates.

"Milo" a group of his mate's stood waiting at a table Milo looked at his mates and then his parents, pleading with his dark brown eyes "home by 7 for Dinner" Jess said Milo smiled kissing his mum on the cheek and walked off.

Jess hitched Patch up and spoke "come on lets get them home" Rory took her hand off his neck taking his hand instead "we've done good"

Alexis and Milo are seniors in high school got the names for the people playing their parents in real life.

Nora names after a character in Becca Fitzgerald novel Hush Hush.

7 year old Damen named after Evermore book main character.

Patch also character in Hush Hush I love the name anyway he's 3.

Thank you for reading I hope it wasn't terrible if so please press that button under this I love feedback xx


End file.
